A Destiny Covered in Blood
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: It has been nearly 25 years since the events leading up to the destruction of Dark Spector and his vile forces. Andros, co-commander in chief of the newly formed Special Police Delta is kidnapped by the pirate Tsnimox. Will Andros survive? His second must make a dreaded call. summon ranger alumni that are no longer active from earth to maintain order in Andros' stead!
1. A New Beginning!

First movie universe as there are actual armored suits and villains with style.

Disclaimer: I only own original characters. I own the real rights to power rangers in my dreams alone. 'Don't judge.' lol. Now enjoy my slightly darker take on history as we move to the legacy of the rangers.

It has been nearly 25 years since the events leading up to the destruction of Dark Spector and his vile forces of evil. Andros, Red ranger and co-commander in chief of the newly formed Special Police Delta is kidnapped by the pirate crew Tsnimox. Will Andros survive? His second in command must make a dreaded decision. Create a team of ranger alumni that have either retired or are no longer active from earth to maintain order on a galactic scale in Andros' stead. Or go after the one friend he had left after drenching his hands in the blood of his friends years prior.

Power Rangers: A Destiny Covered in Blood

By SageModeSasuke

"I'm no longer worthy to carry the burden," a man lost in thought sadly pondered.

He had been sure that his long time friend Andros would come through the door with a smile on his face with his wife Ashley, and their two boys, but it was not meant to be.

It's been nearly forty eight hours since he disappeared, and all of the space police's resources were spent blockading Earth's solar system. 'Why is it always Earth he pondered as he did what he slowly spun around in his office seat to his communication pad and made the dreaded call to his former best friend of so many years. After a second;

"Hello?" The voice answered, not bothring to look at his screen, but knowing it's urgency by the ringtone he set long ago in remembrance of his first team and the hatred of it's former leader and traitor that resided in his now slightly blackened heart.

"It's been a while Tommy."

Jason could see his former friend's face begin to pale and waited for the explosion of anger to erupt once again as it had on so many times over the years, but something had changed. Something was different.

No longer did he see the eyes of someone who wanted to kill him, and on occasion tried to do so, but someone who still had much hate in his heart. Jason did not blame him.

"You had better have a damn good reason for utilizing Andros' channel.

"I need your help."

Tommy laughed with such terrifying disdain that Jason wanted to hang up and forget he ever befriended him.

"Me help you?" Tommy scoffed. "You must think you're in the twilight zone or some delusional crap like that."

"Andros has been kidnapped. I have had all of my officers out searching for him that are not on solar patrol. You and I might no be brothers anymore, but I know you and Andros became close since we went to stop serpentara on the moon."

Tommy did not immediately reply until his new wife stepped out of the kitchen into the living room with him.

Tommy's wife did not like the tone her husband took, and had never heard him explode like that. She held out her hand and calmly said;

"Let me see the pad please."

"This doesn't concern you Kira." Tommy foolishly snapped.

Kira leapt forward striking Tommy's face, and took the device from him.

"What the hell man?" Tommy asked incredulously.

"You obviously must be possessed or under some evil spell because my Tommy would never use that tone with a woman. Especially this woman!"

Tommy cooled down enough to apologize and asked for his 'isomethingorother 20'.

"One moment please," She then looked at the phone device, and went slightly off "And YOU! Whomever the hell you are, I don't care what business you have with my husband, if I ever hear him explode like that again I will personally come down on you like a ton of bricks."

Only Jason's uniform and badge had been showing as he lowered his pad while Tommy was chastised. Then something unusual occurred. Jason recognized her voice and pulled the pad up and asked;

"Ms. Ford?"

A little shocked at the sound of the recognition she cautiously replied.

"Mrs. Oliver now, but continue."

I met you a few months ago on KO-35 when the V'mere brothers tried to kidnap you.

This caught Tommy's attention.

Kira then asked, "Command Officer Lee?"

Jason reluctantly replied "Full commander of SPD now. I am sorry to have disturbed your home. Tommy and I have some bad blood, but I will leave that to Tommy should he choose to share those gory details of a past I am forced to remember.

"Your THAT Lee." Kira asked dumbfounded.

Tommy had finally had enough.

"What's going on here?" He refrained from yelling, but his voice still held a barely contained rage.

Kira looked down then back up into her husband's loving eyes and said,

"Mr. Lee is the one who saved my life at my KO-35 concert."

Tommy shook his head, sat down, and sighed.

"I give up. I just fucking give up."

Kira then asked Jason-

"I know you both have a dark and muddy past, but it must be important for you to break silence and contact him. It's okay. I know about your red and gold past so you aren't dishonoring your former mentor Zordon. Why the call all the way from Triforia's Mecco Moon?"

Jason tried not to fight his instinct and to hang up, but he then spoke.

"I hope I am doing the right thing." He pressed a button on his pad which transferred information on Andros to Tommy's pad.

After a few seconds…

"A ranger's in trouble, but what can we do? The Zeo Crystal is the only ranger power source available and it will take month's to bring It back into phase with this universe.

"Kira!" Tommy gently snapped as he would have when she were his student so many years ago.

"That's covered," was all Jason revealed.

Tommy knew what was coming and looked at her and said;

"Not going to happen. We are out of the game, no morphers, and I am getting a little to old for this." Tommy said as he set out to lay down the law.

"Then stay home. A ranger's in danger," Kira said as she looked back at the pad.

"Once a ranger I guess. I'm in!"

"Your not going." Tommy said as he snatched the pad from Kira. "I don't trust you with that mad man."

Kira stood back up, and looked at her husband pointedly and stated very clearly and concisely;

"You're my husband love, and I am your wife, so I would highly recommend you think very hard about the next words that come out of your mouth. Because they could be the words that make me go file for divorce. I have been a grown woman for a while now. I have no inclinations of being treated like a child. You would do well to remember that. "

A moment after the shock wears off-

"I'm going with you," was all he could seem to manage, and she nodded in reply.

After the arrangements had been made concerning timing and transport, Kira suggest she brings two additional people who might be of help. Jason agrees on the terms that Tommy vets them first much to Tommy's surprise, but he agrees. The two additional members of the mission met up with Tommy and Kira at the Nasada branch of Nasa, Angel Grove California.

Tommy greeted his old friend, and caught up, then to the beautiful brunette asked, "Did you train in martial arts by chance with Tao Dojo?"

She nodded.

"A long time ago before my career took off. I wish I could have studied more often, but don't worry, I haven't completely lost my touch." she winked as Kira rolled her eyes and smiled at the newcomer, and gently poked her husband for staring a little too hard.

To Kira, Tommy was still a little confused about why bringing the reporter.

"They don't have that many detectives trained yet, so who better than an investigative reporter to have help looking in a missing person case?"

The logic surprised Tommy, but he took it in stride, and tried to fight down the disgust he feels in helping Jason.

The other male passenger sat in quiet contemplation while the reporter kept fiddling with her necklace in anticipation.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed chapter one of my very first ranger story on . Please review and tell me what you think. Please no flames about being OOC. I have not gotten to why people are acting the way they are yet, and it is an alternate U. Anyway, keep on trucking hard, or 'I'll really cause some trouble!"


	2. New friends

I don't own power rangers or the other surprise guest in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Now Power Up!

The four traveling companions finally arrived and were welcomed by the commander of the space port. They expected a space shuttle or a private space worthy jet, but what they had not anticipated was a highly advanced looking teleportation pad. Sleek and shining. The commander left the group to the two teleportation technicians whom began to power up the system for a triple jump to KO-35 to meet up with Commander Jason L. Scott.

While waiting Kira was the first to speak.

"Looks like this 'SPD' organization is going all out, and with Nasa working in tandem with them, it looks like Earth's space exploration program will blow the old Terra Venture's venture out of the top spot for long range travels."

The busty/well endowed, well toned and slightly older brunette reporter caught two brown haired Nasada technicians ogling her cleavage. After raising her eyes to meet theirs they realized they had been spotted turned an even brighter shade of red than they already had, wiping away the little blood that started running down their noses and hurried back to what they were doing in hopes the trench coat wearing beauty would overlook what they hoped she considered a minor transgression not worth mentioning.

The reporter considered closing her trench, but left it open and decided to take it as a complement, and was mildly amused by their antics.

But before anything further could be accomplished, the air started to shift. The air began to freeze and random claxons rang.

"What's going on here?" Tommy pondered aloud.

Thirteen legged cobra like creatures materialized outside of the glass doors before them. Tommy, Kira, and their companions immediately ran outside and took on fighting stances, from Aikido to Kung Fu. These four were ready to rumble. However Tommy not knowing the reporter's past attempted to shew her away to safety.

"Thanks for your concern, but I am more than capable of handling myself. And unlike you two, I still have a little something I can utilize if needed." She hints which makes Kira, and Tommy wonder if they had another ranger but said nothing.

Kira had an idea of who she was as she lived in Cross World City for a short stint where she saw three people do something unimaginable. They transformed into what she though was a new team of power rangers. Plus she studied under Master Tao for a short time where she met her friend here whom she could have sworn to have seen transform, but said nothing before transferring to reefside.

Their male companion looked around to see if he could run off to the side out of sight for a moment to get 'help,' but to no avail as they were surrounded.

So he asked…"So who are you guys?"

One of the creatures holds up his hand to halt the imminent onslaught.

"We are the harbinger of he titans of Xyros, the moon of heaven. We have been sent here to scout our new home. As our king has seen fit that this planet is acceptable, we shall soon begin terraforming it for our use. The mammal infestation shall soon be removed. We have ten of these so called space police already. And since you are here you must be more of them. We shall inherit the Earth.

The seemingly cowardly of the group stepped forward and spoke.

"I have lived on Earth for a long time now leaving my planet's protection to my younger brother. I have come to love this planet as my own and I shall protect her with all of my might." Surprising only the brunette and the two workers who had stepped out with what appeared to be some sort of projectile weapons with his proclamation of being an alien.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag, eh guys?" He asked as he looked at Tommy and Kira.

Kira coyly replied…"I just found out because of Doc. Ollie's case files on ranger allies." said before she could catch herself. "Damn it."

The cobra immediately attacked at the word ranger.

Tommy could not help himself, he called "Back to action!" The others took a quick glance at him, and with good humored grins took off into battle. …

…It had been 10 minutes and had only knocked the wind out of three of the enemies. They were getting worn down, and it was looking like all hope was lost until a beep informed the dark haired reporter that her device was charged.

"I've had fun, but I think it's time to put an end to this game. (A little quieter), I'm sorry JB, my love. I know I promised never to transform again after you died, but the world is in danger…

(She lifts her head high and shouts to the sky) 'Trooper Transform…We Are V.R!"

The darkened sky lit up as the sun shined down upon her female form. Her cloths began to transform into what appeared to be little dots of energy. The glowing seemed as if it was held in time for merely a second, the light now blinding. Snake and ally alike. Once the illumination finally dimmed, an armored form emerged. Black from head to toe, a ranger like helmet with a few dark gold indistinguishable markings to the naked eye. The monstrous creatures were knocked back as her trandformation ended and wisely stopped out of shock as they stood back up, and the now transformed woman finally spoke.

"Protector of the virtual and real worlds. V.R. Trooper Zeta has arrived. Surrender or perish."

Kira, Tommy and their other friend stood in shock then the third took a step forward and shook his head.

"I guess no one believes in secret identities anymore," he deadpanned as the others looked ahead at the cobra headed enemies. "Oh well." he said as he moved his hands into a strange position, then moved them in an even stranger combination of movements as he called out "Ecto Phase: Obliterate!"

A black masked helmet materialized over his face, and a bug like armor appeared over his body, and as he took one step forward, finishing his transformation the ground underneath his footing exploded upward slightly. Then with a calm seriousness announced himself.

"Kamen' Rider: Black Death."

Tommy stood dumbstruck at the new look of his old friend and asked…

"Kamen? Black Death?"

"Living and training in Japan for a few years gave me some perspective. Kamen is Japanese for mask. I will explain more later, given we live past this."

While the enemies were cautious, they began to march forward toward their foes.

One of the cobraheaded creatures was sending out a dark aura, one familiar to one of the technicians. His hands starting to glow. The brown haired guy doubled over in pain and fell to the ground then faded out of sight.

Kira having noticed that reluctantly asked… "Now what?"

"I'm okay." A voice from the shadows said which everyone present seemed a little surprised as the young man who had just disappeared reappeared out of thing air.

"After twenty years I am being asked back into the game." He shook off the disorientation of getting a jolt of power rammed into his stomach, then walks over to the group of heroes and says;

"I guess I should suit up too." Bringing his right hand out in front of him, open and empty.

"Beetle Bonder!"

What looked like a remote conrol appeared in his hand. He raised his bonder high, and yells "Beetle Blast!"

What looked like comic pages appeared behind the man and armor began to wrap itself around him piece by piece. Withing 4 seconds, a hero had returned.

"The White Blaster Beetle Borg!" He bowed. "At your service."

Tommy and Kira look at the three in front of them in shock, and minor wonder.

"I guess we should get out of the way." Kira suggested,

As soon as she said that, a red teleportation beam appeared and a woman materialized wearing a red jacket with Lightspeed, and SPD embossed on it. Tommy recognized the Lightspeed, and asked;

"Lightspeed rescue?"

"I see you remember my husband Carter then?

"Yeah. We worked well together on our joint mission back then. But I am hoping you came down to join in the fight. We could use another ranger to help out."

"How about three?"

"Three?" Kira inquired.

The newly arrived blonde holds out her hand and a white sterile looking box appears.

"I'm Dana Carter. Lightspeed Rescue/SPD red ranger. It is my duty and honor to present you with an opportunity." She said as she input the code to open the box to reveal two morphers with SPD logo's. One black with gold trimmings and a brachiosaurus, and the other a yellow Tyrranodon.

"Our dino gems are de-powered and have been for a long time." Tommy tried to say as Zeta was knocked back into Blaster, and Black Death, who in turn nearly knocked Dana down had she not took a small leap back.

"Your former teammate Ethan turned the dino gems over six years ago in hopes of reenergizing them in case they were ever needed. Fortunately Lightspeed tech was compatible."

Tommy and Kira grab their respective morphers. Dana steps ahead of them, placing her left fist over the right side of her chest, and asked;

"Ready?"

"Ready!" They replied.

"Lightspeed Rescue, " Dana called, backflipping, and a large shield appeared and Dana crashed through it, and her helmet wrapped around her face.

"Dino Thunder Power up!" Tommy and Kira avoided their traditional flip in the dino morph, and just allowed the transformation to envelope them in yellow and black energy, then lifted their nodded heads as the dino armor formed and helmets formed.

The three stood in formation and took on fighting stances and called out "Power Rangers!"

They ran over and joined their new compatriots side.

Lightning struck from the sky above and killed the cobra headed monsters in an instant save one who was able to leap out of the way. Maniacal laugher was heard from all directions at once.

"What the hell is going on?" the white beetleborg asked.

"Trouble." Tommy said with a worried tone.

"You have no idea." The mysterious voice said before blood began dripping out of the other Nasada teleporter tech's eyes, mouth, and nose. Then purple ectoplasm followed.

Kira got chills as she saw the purple slime as the only purple slime she knew of was from Lothor, Ninja Master. "Oh no. Lothor…"

"No. Life would have been so much less complicated if it was." Tommy said.

"It's so much worse. I can feel it. I thought he was dead…" Tommy continued.

"Who?" Kira inquired.

"Ivan Ooze…"

To be continued….

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED CHAPTER TWO IN MY NEW POWER RANGER ENDEAVOR. PLEASE KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED FOR MORE IN CHAPTER 3 IN A FEW WEEKS. TIME TO WORK ON UPDATING SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES. ID DID NOT EXPECT TO DO TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK FOR THIS ONE. LOL. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL REALLY CAUSE SOME TROUBLE. ;)


	3. Trouble In A Sickly Shade of Purple

Hey guys, n dolls. I don't own the rangers, Beetleborgs, VR troopers, or Masked/Kamen Rider. PS. Still not a cross over. They just happen to be available when he world was in danger. ;)

Power on!

A Destiny Covered in Blood Chapter Three

...Purple slime began to erupt from the ground. Concrete cracking, spines shivering, blood curdling southern chuckle emerged from those cracks, and from the air above. Blood ran cold in the heroes as fear overtook them all as even children knew to fear the name of the infamous Ivan Ooze.

But there was an even stronger presence there than fear. It was emanating from Tommy. Anger as the purple glob started to form around the cobrahead like creature that remained. It slowly began merging with the glowing as the creature took on a visage Tommy had hoped to never see again.

"Dana, I see you are in red, so I assume you were meant to come down and organize us, but we don't have time to get acquainted in SPD ranger tactics. Please follow my lead."

Tommy immediately leapt into action as soon as the Red Ranger nodded her assent. He began attacking Ivan with all of his might. He summoned his staff, and moved it in a circular motion from top to bottom, creating an orb of energy...

"Energy Orb Excelsior, fire!" Tommy yelled as the energy orb he created was fired at the newly reformed Ivan in hopes of having at least a partial, if not small lead in this upcoming battle. But it was not to be as Ivan opened his mouth, and allowed it to get wider until it encompassed the orb.

"Holy Heaven! He ate an explosive blast from a power ranger like it was nothing." Zeta whispered as she took a few steps cautiously back.

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, Taste like chicken!" Ivan replied as he mockingly licked his fingers. Then looked at Tommy and asked...

"I don't need to see behind the mask to know that pompous blow hard of a voice. Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"If by old friend, you mean homicidal maniac who tried to take over my world, then yes."

"What. No more 'We're the Power Rangers' like last time?"

"The only thing I am looking forward to this time is seeing if I can make the booger man bleed."

Ivan was a little taken aback by how much his former nemesis had changed, but taunted further.

"I've been asleep for the last 23 years or so while I pulled myself back together. But I did think I heard something about a former ranger bleeding that cute little pink ranger dry." After a second...

"Ah yes. Kimberly."

Even though Tommy was with Kathryn at the time, Tommy and Kim had reconciled their friendship, so those words stung Tommy, and Kira had to hold him back from doing something reckless.

"Oooohh. I see. You have left pinkies and gone yellow," Ivan said as he leapt toward Kira.

"You won't live long enough to try." Tommy said, despite knowing no matter what he did Ivan would be nigh impossible to kill.

Tommy pushed her out of the way, and summoned all the power he could muster into a punch which made his right hand glow. Once Ivan was within reach, Tommy punched Ivan up into the air, with a literal sonic boom after a few seconds, shattering the glass at the Nasada port, all throughout the building and a few of the space shuttles.

Dex, AKA, Kamen Rider Black Death slowly walked over to Tommy and patted him on the back and said.

"That was one hell of a punch man. Where did you get that much power?"

Dana then chimed in..

"I know the ranger suits are built for battle, but I have not seen anything like that outside of the old Gold Zeo, Some Mystic Force, and some Jungle fury footage. I am in charge of the dino gem research, and they never showed this much potential."

"When their is someone you love on the line, infinite power is within your reach." Tommy said before falling on his back, exhausted and overwhelmed.

What they did not expect was for the laughing to begin again as Ivan slowly descended to the ground.

"Not bad ranger, but you still don't have the fire to set my world ablaze," Ivan then pointed at four spots and sang out...

"One o'clock, Two O'clock, Three O'clock Rock! Were going to rock, rock, rock my world now (Similar to the happy days opening. lol)," and as Ivan stopped pointing, platoons of his purple troops had materialized from the snot that had flown from his fingers. Ignoring the women's gagging Ivan let out a hearty laugh this time. One of complete and Utter victory. Three platoons of his purple 'people eaters' had arisen from plasm that was Ivan.

"I know your powers are protected on a colony away from earth, but I'm the most powerful wizard this universe has ever known, so bye - bye kitties, Ivan said as Tommy leapt back up, and forward again knocking Ivan down.

"Don't count me out just yet you steaming pile of dog crap. You don't get to go destroy out powers this time. You face us. You die. This time you stay dead."

"Um...No!" Ivan placed a force field around himself and teleported away in a purple haze.

"Damnit," Zeta yelled exasperated.

The purples footsoldiers began their attack.

"We don't have time for this." Black Death Commented.

"Don't worry guys. It's all good. Go and handle your business."

The allied forces look over to a young black man getting out of his red sport's car rockin' a mini afro, with a black car pulling up beside his, and a tall dark haired brooding looking fellow stepped out of the driver's seat, and a slightly bumbling looking fellow in green in the passenger side. A black and yellow striped motorcycle carried a beautiful blonde in a black leather jacket, and yellow-ish shades, and a blue brand new SUV pulled in last, and a gentleman in a blue suit steps out with short neat hair, and two more in what appear to be identical male/female jumpsuits get out the of back seat, possibly of east asian ancestry, one male, one female.

"Get out of here. This is no place for civilians." Dana warned, annoyed.

The one in red began walking over toward the others despite the warning,

"Who are you guys?" Dino Thunder yellow finally asks, noting the enemy had stopped, probably curious of the same thing.

"We're not civilians. That's for sure. I never thought I would have to put his back on...," Placing a small device on his wrist and those behind him followed suit.

"We're the reason Venjix is gone. We are Earth's current heroes. Now go stop that guy. We've got this." The red one tried to convince them, but it seemed as if this group needed proof which Red was secretly hoping for. To his team he called;

"Ready?"

"Ready?" They replied as they moved their hands to the morphing position.

Then they called out, with their arms and hands moving in the requisite position to activate their morphers, impassioned and Fearless...Seven voices noble and true

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!"

After a few seconds then the biggest explosion any of the other heroes in front of them had ever seen showed up behind the newly morphed rangers.

"Power Rangers, RPM!"

"Good enough?" Red asks his counterpart who in turn looks at her makeshift team who nods.

"Very well," Dana starts, then Tommy unobtrusively adds

"And good luck, and may the power protect you."

Dana and her rangers, now able to leave the Earth protected teleport off after Ivan.

Meanwhile

"I've been waiting for this...I have been so bored without someone's head to smash. Even non metal ones." Ranger Series Black said as he kicked the first of the attackers in the head.

Beep.

"Yes Doctor k?" Ranger Series Red answered his wrist communicator.

"Hurry back rangers. Our new base of operations is under attack. I can only hold them off so long without some serious ranger power."

"What do we do now?" Ranger Series Yellow asked.

"Hope like heck we can find some more of that 'Legendary Ranger Power" before it's too late.

"Legendary?" Ranger Series Blue ask in his thick Irish brogue as he flipped over two of his foes.

"We just saw some rangers of the past still alive. We need to find more to help us cover Earth until this threat is neutralized."

"What do we do until then?" Ranger Series Green asked while ducking a swing to his head.

"Pray."

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Rate, review, and let me know what you think, and what 'you' think should happen. I might use the advice, I might not, but I am open minded and want to make this story good for you. My viewers. PS. KILLING RPM IS NOT****** happening. PS. I put the asterisk there. lol.


	4. RPM, Shift Down A Gear

Hey all. Sorry I've been away for a few weeks. Been feeling kind of sick. But no worries. Sage Mode Sasuke is back in action.

First a nod to one of my best in real life PhinalPhantasy! And the crowd goes wild! lol. He asks some good questions which I will attempt to answer. Here is the most recent, and kind of important one.

PhinalPhantasy asked me why RPM was there. Well here are a few reasons. 1. Saban Brands bought back the rights to Power Rangers from Disney. Disney produced the Go-Onger adaptation (if you could call a totally awesome different story from Go-onger an adaptation. lol) of RPM. RPM was a Post Apocalyptic world where machines ruled thanks in no small part to a computer program/virus gone rogue. Well, Saban needed to distance itself away from that world as it wanted to do it's horrid adaptation of Shinkenger. In the minute crossover of Samurai and RPM, they used the reasoning that RPM took place in another universe. So I took it upon myself to make said universe, the universe from the first power ranger feature film-Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie as there was nothing else tying up RPM.

Keep the questions coming people. And Get In Gear!

PS. Saban Brands owns the Power Ranger brand. Not me. D#$N It! lol.

The rangers in pursuit of Ivan over take him in raw speed, and land before he hits the ground on the earthlike atmosphere of KO-35's second moon which it shared with Triforia known as Mecco Gavalia. Given the few minutes they have to prepare, they reinforce all entrances with force fields, and a force field dome over the entire base, and create air tight seals as Jason activates attack drones, and weapons inside the force field. One person walked through the dense looking force field revealing the Quantum Ranger.

"Damn it. I said I was out. Don't you people understand that? My wife is going to kill me if she knows I left Earth for any reason, much less to suit up again. She thinks I am at NASA's Angel Grove branch helping solidify global security," The Quantum Ranger reasonably complained.

"Good to see you too Eric," Tommy replied.

Eric didn't realize Tommy had changed suits to black.

"Stay one color man. This is confusing," Eric allowed a touch of humor to touch his voice after barely recognizing the black clad ranger as Tommy Oliver.

"Did you just walk through the force field?" Dana asked slightly uneasy at the force field not being able to protect their base.

"That's affirmative. The new Phase Shift protocols have been achieved since I got the call back to action. The moment Commander Lee Scott saw Ooze on the scanners, he moved triple time to protect this base. Lasers, bullets, cannon fire, zords, and rangers can come out, but nothing gets in without that field coming down."

"Incoming!," Dana called out.

The purple stream of energy smashed against the field with such force that the very earth beneath their feet was breaking apart.

Ivan had plans in place in case he was somehow slowed down. The rangers would eventually have to lower the field, and the ooze that remained on the wall of energy would allow him in, regardless of where his main body was.

What he did not expect however was a beam that hit the force field from the inside that propelled any foreign object away from the field which immediately returned to Ivan.

"Seems Rangers Past and Present learned from your last visit to this galaxy Ivan. Leave now, or suffer the consequences," Dana calmly, yet firmly stated.

"This is why I don't like it when girls get to wear red. They ruin my fun," Ivan sarcastically retorted.

The quantum ranger's patience was non existent. He propelled himself forward as fast as he could, stopped right in front of Ivan, and with lightning reflexes pulled out his trusty old friend. His Quantum defender was placed under Ivan's 'chin' and Eric asked;

"Feel lucky?"

Without waiting on a reply, Eric said

"Bang!" with a quiet calmness that was almost scary as he fired his gun, blowing Ivan's head to pieces. Purple slime flying away from the base and the rangers.

The rangers, and allies smiled beneath their helmets, but knew this would not be enough to kill Ivan, but it would be enough to give them a few minutes to think of a way through this.

Back in Corinth city,

'The newly established RPM command center is under attack, and there is no way help would arrive in time,' Doctor Julia Kay thought as the auto defenses were being brought down one by one, systematically breaking all preconceptions of being safe in the comfort of her ranger bunker.

'Logic has always been there to help me stay calm, and reason through, but to hell with that. I want out of here.' Doctor Kay thought before she was knocked out by a surprise gas grenade.

Angel Grove, Nasa

"Doctor K?"

"Doctor K?" Rangers called into their morphers, still fighting off the newly arrived tangu warriors Ivan had hidden underground.

"JULIA!" Series green called out.

"Ziggy!" Series red called to series green. Knowing he would be no good in battle if he was too distracted worrying about his new wife.

"On it," Series green replied as he had come to learn the nuances of his fearless leader's command tones. Being the team teleporter, he teleported to the middle of a blood soaked room full of dead Corinth soldiers with more filing into the room as he began his attack. After a few moments of scouting for the strongest enemy he could find, and blasted the back of his head in hopes of stopping the carnage. The only thing that stopped him was the woman the enemy had dropped.

"Julia!," Ranger series green exclaimed as he ran over and tried to bull doze the enemy away from her, but the enemy was fiercely strong, and easily grabbed him, and tossed him to the side.

"Guys, we need help..," series green said to the other RPM rangers via com link before he started to lose consciousness.

"Ee sah!," was the next thing Series green heard before he started trying to shake off the blackout he felt coming on as more of the military perished.

It took him a few moments, but Ziggy did finally break out of his brief lapse of consciousness to see a man, possibly in his forties single handedly defeat a small army of this new enemies forces, save for the one leading them.

The leader in turn attacked the newly arrived opponent who leaned back, dodging the attack that had went over his head. Jumped over the enemy's tail that tried to sweep him, leapt over him, punching the villain square in his reptilian snout.

"Who are you?," Ziggy finally asked as he stood up.

"The military's new martial arts coordinator.," the man answered tersely.

"Okay. A little more detail please,"

"Master of the Tao Style Karate, and enemy of evil, and manager of repair efforts of the school districts in and surrounding Corinth. Good enough for now?"

"No. But I've got your back. We will need to talk more later."

They gave minor nods to each other and the battle continued. Moments later after they drew the enemy away from Doctor K, another enemy dropped from the roof, smashing into the martial arts master's shoulder, cracking the bone slightly.

But instead of a scream out in pain, (Yes I know this is slightly anime-ish), he released a bolt of killer intent towards the two similar looking reptile monsters who leapt backwards more than twenty feet. There was a beep, and with a strained voice, the now hurt fighter touched his necklace and said;

"Go ahead professor."

"You are ready to go. I am sorry to call you out of retirement, but you are needed.

"I understand," the warrior said empathetically.

He held up his necklace with his other hand on the shoulder blade not cracked and said to the aggressors...;

"The moment you attacked Earth...You denied yourself another day to live...," Concentrating on the jewel in his hand, he called out.

"Trooper Transform! We Are V.R!"

The world stood still as nanobot technology formed around the warrior, inserting itself painlessly into his skin, instantly healing his shoulder blade. Then in a flash of blinding light, a black armored like hero stepped forward and said.

"V.R. Trooper Bloody Steel here, and ready!" with only the slightest venom sliding off of his words.

Ranger Series Green fell back over but managed to get back up as he geeked out a little.

"Oh wow. My favorite VR Trooper!,"

Doctor K gently kicked Ziggy as she had woken up, and said;

"Your better half is okay. Thanks for asking," she deadpanned.

Bloody Steel moving almost at unreadable speeds raced to the two villains who had made room. To Black steel's surprise, they were strong enough as a team to catch his attacks, and repel his kicks, and punches. High and low.

"I've had about enough of this!," Bloody Steel yelled in frustration.

'Hope you don't mind me borrowing your toy old friend.

"V.R. Skybase Command. Now!,"

Leaping into the skybase that descended from the clouds, the trooper entered, and settled into his piloting seat.

**'Target locked sir!' **was the female voice he heard from his on board computer.

"Skybase...FIRE!," Black steel commanded, and a volley of specially designed high yield missiles descended.

The enemies who had literally only been standing for about ten seconds did not move until they saw the size of the missiles and took a leap into the air in hopes of the missiles not be too accurate.

The missiles hit the enemies in the equivalent to where the human reproductive area was, and the only thing you heard was agony as the two warriors screamed, their blood being incinerated by the heat of the missiles. Each pore getting spikes of energy shot through them, as the missiles were nano. Meant to leave nothing behind. As Black Steel began his return to the ground, there was finally an explosion. The RPM base was now safe.

Black steel looked at the lone foot soldier who was left and said to him;

"Return to your masters, and inform them that Earth is protected, and should they care to try their luck again, they won't have to bring the fight to us. We will bring it to them."

The soldier nodded then vanished in a flash of light.

"This is getting out of hand. We have a ranger team on earth. A V.R. Trooper here, A team of Rangers, and other Earth based heroes, and we are still having a hard time. We need more," Ziggy said after a moment of careful consideration.

"You've got my help in any way I can," the trooper kindly offered.

Then the RPM base behind them exploded instantly after a missile fired from space.

Ziggy's suit converted back to his standard clothes.

Now what?!," Ziggy asked, losing his cool.

'I hope the other rangers finished the Tangu in time' Doctor K thought, as she knew the other ranger series would be powering down momentarily too.

The Trooper nodded his head down sadly and stated

"War."

Hope that you all enjoyed chapter 4. I kept falling asleep as I tried to write it as I was full of food, and if you all are like me, and get a good meal, it's probably best not to do anything until after the food digest. lol. Anyway, I left the gates open for ideas. Hit me up in the review section and I might take your idea into account and utilize what you suggest. Now come back in a week or two and check out the next chapter, or I'll really cause some trouble. :)


End file.
